marriedwithchildrenfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:Poppy's by the Tree (Part 2)
| image = | caption = Trapped in the town motel by a storm, the locals in Dumpwater, FL are agonizing picking which Bundy to wake. | season = 2 | episode = 2 |taping = August 21, 1987 | airdate = September 27, 1987 | overall = 15 | writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye | directors = Linda Day | guests = Gary Grubbs Dan Gauthier Richard Paul Charlie Dell Ian Patrick Williams Becky Phelps Kim Morgan Vic Polizos | network = FOX | production = 2.03 | previous = "Poppy's Bb the Tree (Part 1)" (Season 2 premiere) | next = "If I Were a Rich Man" | imdb = tt0642351 }} is the second episode of Season 2 of the FOX sitcom Married... with Children, as well as the 15th overall episode in the series. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Linda Day and premiered on FOX on September 27, 1987. Synopsis After a hair-raising encounter with the maniac, Al decides to get the family out of town. But they realize that they are trapped at the motel by a storm and the locals are unwilling to help them. Things take a turn when Peggy is taken hostage by the ax murderer in a room and Al must rescue her. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Gary Grubbs as Delbert *Richard Paul as The Sheriff *Charlie Dell as Roy *Ian Patrick Williams as Beany *Becky Phelps as Gloria *Kim Morgan Greene as Becky *Dan Gauthier as Kelly's Boyfriend *Vic Polizos as Poppy's Killer Notes Title *The episode title refers to the motel Poppy's by the Tree the Bundys stay at for their vacation. Trivia *This is the first two-parter on Married... with Children. *Part 1 and 2 of this episode were originally shown as a one-hour episode. *The addition "by the Tree" is a reference to the common Florida beachfront resorts addition "by the Sea". *Al and Peggy stay in room 21 and Bud and Kelly stay in room 22. *The killer holds Peggy hostage in room 25. *When Al comes to rescue her, she tries to say through the gag "Al, he's right behind the door. This is a trap." *This is the first episode in a running gag where Peggy says to Bud and Kelly, "Thank your father kids." and the respond (usually bitterly) "Thanks, Dad." *Charlie Dell, who plays Roy in this episode, would later play Leslie Baum in the season 9 episode Shoeless Al. *Gary Grubb, who plays Delbert in this episode, would later play Cal Stevens in the season 11 episode Requiem for a Chevyweight (Part 2). *Ian Patrick Williams, who plays Beany in this episode, would play Inspector Fitzpatrick in the season 10 episode Al Goes to the Dogs. *The ending credits for this episode show the exterior of Poppy's by the Tree Motel instead of Al and Peggy on the couch. Locations *Poppy's by the Tree motel *Bundy Residence Sets *Peggy and Al's Poppy's by the Tree Motel Room *Kelly and Bud's Poppy's by the Tree Motel Room *Poppy's by the Tree Hallway *Poppy's by the Tree Motel Lobby *The Killer's Poppy's by the Tree Motel Room *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen Goofs *When Al is blocking the killer's axe with his suitcase and they struggle for it, it is obvious that the axe is made of rubber, as the handle keeps bending. *Al and Peg are upstairs with the killer. Both of them are screaming, but downstairs, you can't hear anything. Everyone is sitting around talking. It's not until Al and Peg scream again that everyone runs upstairs. External Links * *Poppy's by the Tree (Part 2) on Bundyology *Poppy's by the Tree (Part 2) - Transcript on albundy.net *#15 Poppy's by the Tree - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Season 2 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Episodes Category:Two-parter